gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Dave The Engineer
Dave is the engineer for the Plastic Beach HQ, You meet him by being sent down to him by Murdoc to make him fix the secret bookshelf door. When you first meet him he is kind of in a panic and he asks for you to fetch him some tea. The way to fetch him tea is by going to MEL 9000 and overflowing a plastic cup with tea. Then you have to ask 2D for a MEGA MULTI 4000 when after taking 2D may ask back alot since it is "very special" to him. Conversation Dave : Huh? What's that? Dave: What d'you mean "hello"? Dave : Don't hello at me Dave : I can't speak! Can't you see? I'm way too busy Dave : I don't even have time to make myself a brew. I'm gasping here. You : D'you need air? Dave: No! I don't need bleedin' air. Dave : Tea! I need TEA!!! You : Subtle hint! I'll see what I can do for you, yeah? Dave : Great! well when you find a cup, bring it over here yeah? Dave : I'll still be here, bashing away at these pipes. Dave : With a frying pan, as always. (You have to get tea from MEL) Dave : Haha... tea! Look at that. Superb! Time for a break eh? Dave : You know what? I guess I do suppose I have time for a quick chat... Dave : So what can I do for you boss? Dave : What you after? You : Do you know about the power for Murdocs bookshelf? Dave : Oh yeah, Oh that yeah. I unplugged it. Had to. Dave : There was no room on the 4 plug adapter. Dave : And if it ain't plugged in, there's no power, so it wont work. Dave : D'you get me? You : OK, can you pop it back in? Dave : No way! That sockets taken. Dave : I need my electric buffer to get the sheen back on this pan. Dave : I can't work without nice shiny tools. Dave : And I lost my only spanner last week. You : Seriously? You : But a man is trapped up there, it's urgent! Dave : Maybe he'll think twice about using such a inadequate number of sockets on his multi-plug next time eh! Dave : Amatuers! Dave : I mean how am I supposed to work with this? Dave : 5 or 6 sockets in the industry standard. Minimum Dave : 4 socket plugs? Just a waste of time. Dave : You stick those right up your Harris. You : Would it help if I found you a new power adapter? Dave : Well obviously. Dave : If I had a few more sockets I could plug in the power for this stupid door back in. Dave : And I could get that door open in a jiffy with a few more sockets. Dave : What I need is the MEGA MULTI 4000! Dave : Ah now that's an adapter. Fit for a King! Dave : I'll have to charge extra though mind! And er... it could take a while. You : Right, I'll leave you to it. Dave : Bye! See ya later me old china cock! You : Hey, I've got a plug adapter! D'ye want it? Dave : A Mega Multi 4000? Dave : Oh you genius! Dave : That's... That's incredible... Dave : I can plug in so many things... Dave : It's the Holy Grail of the DIY trade! You : Right. So you can power up the bookshelf now? Dave : Bookshelf? Dave : Yeah, I'll get that sorted for you squire! No problem. Dave : And just because you brought me the tea, I'll even knock the VAT off the invoice... You : The VAT? Invoice? What d'you mean? Dave : Don't worry about it. I'm joking. (Dave goes in his working position for a second) Dave : Look. There. It's plugged in Dave : Just pull the lever down there to start it up. Dave : GO ON!!! Dave : Right, back to work Dave : Where was I? Dave : Oh yeah... Dave : "Oh what a night!" Dave : "Late September back in '63." Dave : "What a special time for me." Dave : "What a lady, what a night..." Category:Phase 3 Category:Minor Characters Category:British Characters